


[Podfic] Silvertongue

by Epiphanyx7, Liannabob



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Loki is a BAMF, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Warning: Loki, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Podfic of "Silvertongue", read by Liannabob!)</p>
<p>[[Post-Avengers. Loki's plan had gone perfectly, now he needs only to see it to it's natural conclusion.]]</p>
<p>No Asgardian cell can hold him. Loki's magic is bound, but his mind is not -- and the Aesir were always fools, to think that Loki's mind was anything other than his most dangerous asset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silvertongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407723) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



> Liannabob was kind enough to record this as a podfic, and let me post it here. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The cover art was generously made by [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1).

Length: 3 hours, 32 minutes

Mp3 is divided into 2 parts.

Downloads:

[Mp3 (One)](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?c8itzcn5s45j3bp) || [Mp3 (Two)](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7l4d4aya0h2okeg) || [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?87v59eecujz1ju8)

Also hosted here ([m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/silvertongue-audiobook), [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/silvertongue)) if there are any problems with the download from mediafire.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any problems, I have never posted a podfic before.


End file.
